Youre Everything for me
by Hideyashu Shigemori
Summary: Ichigo,pacar Kaien cemburu melihat kedekatan Kaien dan Hisagi,sehingga ia mengancam Hisagi untuk tidak mendekati Kaien Bad summary,RnR pliss
1. Chapter 1

**You`re Everything for me**

**By:Shuukai_ShuShi  
**

**Disclaimer :Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated :T(chapter-chapter berikutnya berubah menjadi M)**

**Warning :Yaoi,Gajeness,OOC,Read it like it or not(Maksa).No Flame for this Pairing!**

**Pair : Kaihisa, KaiIchi,HisaGio**

**Enjoy our fic..**

* * *

Pagi hari dikediaman Shiba

"Kai-nii!Kai-nii!Aduh,bangun dong!"Teriak seorang cowok berambut hitam keunguan dengan tatoo 69 di pipi kirinya,Shiba Hisagi

Sayangnya yang dipanggil bukan bangun tapi malah semakin,menenggelamkan diri dalam kehangatan selimut tersebut.

"Aduh!Kai-nii!"Sang adik merasa semakin kesal melihat kelakuan kakaknya yang sangat sulit untuk dibangunkkan ini.

"Iya,iya His,ada apa?"tanya sang Kakak, Shiba Kaien dengan tampang Innocent

"Kakak hari ini kan kuliah!"kata Hisagi

"Iya,kakak ?"tanya Kaien masih dengan tampang Innocence

"Kakak gak siap-siap! Nanti telat gimana?"tanya Hisagi kesal

"Tenang aja,gak usah lebay kan di seberang rumah,"kata Kaien santai

"Jadi kakak ke sana pake piyama gitu?"kata Hisagi

"Ya gak lah,ah kamu ini ada-ada aja."kata Kaien yang masih berbaring ditempat tidurnya

Meskipun hari telah menunjukkan pukul 07.30 dan tepat pukul 08.00 masuk,tapi Kaien masih santai.

"Kakak!bangun dong!"kata Hisagi yang makin kesal

"Iya,iya tapi cium dulu,"kata Kaien nyengir

"Dasar,Kakak mesum!"gerutu Hisagi

Kaien hanya tertawa,melihat adiknya yang udah blushing itu.

"Ya udah,kakak gak kuliah aja deh,hari ini,"kata Kaien

"Dasar!"Hisagi pun mengecup pipi kanan Kaien

"Hisa,bibir dong-Buak!"Kaien langsung terlempar ke belakang pintu karena dilempar Hisagi pun keluar,Kaien hanya tertawa melihat adiknya pun bangun dan segera bersiap-siap untuk kuliah.

Berhubung hari ini hari minggu,jadi Hisagi kuliah alhasil kerjaan tambahanya membangunkan kakaknya yang mesum duduk di sofa dan mulai entah kenapa tidak ada acara yang waras hari ini,alhasil karena kesal ia pun langsung mematikan Tv,dan berbaring di sofa.

"Hisa,gak baik loh,pagi-pagi itu mengeluh gitu,"kata Kaien tersenyum

"EGP,"kata Hisagi yang masih keki itu

"Ya udah,kakak pergi kuliah dulu ya,"kata Kaien sambil mengecup bibir adiknya dan langsung ngacir sebelum di lempar sapu atau kemoceng.

"Dasar Kakak Mesum!"gerutu Hisagi kesal

* * *

Ahirnya Kaien sampai di kampus

"Ah,baru jam 07.55,"kata Kaien lalu menuju ke kelasnya

"Tumben cepat sampainya?biasanya kejar-kejaran sama dosen kan?"kata salah satu temanya,Abarai renji

"Gimana lagi, gw,kalau dosenya tiap hari harus ngejar-ngejar gw,kalau dia sakit gimana?"kata Kaien duduk di bangkunya

"Tumben,gak ada lebam?Biasanya sampai udah ada bekas kena kemoceng,sapu,atau apalah,"kata Renji kaget

"Ya,gak mungkin dong jatuh di lobang yang sama?dasar gak Inovatif banget,"kata Kaien -tiba

BUAK!

Kaien langsung meringis.

"Dasar,peralatan kuliah itu jangan berceceran dimana-mana?!"gerutu Hisagi yang baru saja melempar Makalah Kaien setebal kamus itu.

"Eh,iya makasih ya,His,"kata Kaien nyengir

"Dasar,merepotkan!"gerutu Hisagi lalu keluar

"Gila dia adik lo bro?"tanya Seorang cowok bermata kuning,Ggio Vega

"Iya,emang napa?Sadis ya?"kata Kaien nyengir

"Siapa bilang?Manis bener bro!dia cew atau cow?"tanya Ggio

"Cow lah,"kata Kaien

"Beruntung lo bro,punya adik manis kayak gitu,"kata Ggio

Kaien hanya tertawa

"Kai,adik lo itu kelas berapa?"tanya Renji

"Dia udah kuliah bego!semester 2 jurusan Akuntansi,"kata Kaien

"Eh,udah kuliah?Wah,gw pikir masih SMA,"kata Renji

"Tapi kog bisa?Rasanya umur lo sama dia beda 3 tahun kan?"tanya Ggio

"Emang,tapi pas SMA dia ambil Excel,yang Cuma 2 tahun,"kata Kaien

"Gila,udah manis jenius gw ya Bro,"kata Ggio nyengir

"Eh,gak gw lah,"kata Renji

Kaien hanya tertawa melihat perkelahian temanya yang gak jelas ini.

* * *

Pukul 10 pagi Kuliah pun selesai.

Di taman Hisagi udah ngumpul bareng teman-teman,Kaien pun langsung menghampiri Hisagi.

"Sagi!"

"Gw Hisa baka!Nih kunci rumah,"kata Hisagi melempar kunci tersebut

"Oke,gw tunggu di rumah ya,Sagi-chan~~"kata Kaien langsung ngacir sebelum di lempar Hisagi pakai pot bunga

"Dasar,Baka-Inu!"gerutu Hisagi.

"His,dia pacar lo?"tanya salah satu temanya Kusaka Soujirou

"Eh,masa?lo tau dari mana?"kata temanya yang lain Kira Izuru

"Yah,kayaknya mesra banget tuh,"kata Kusaka

"Iya juga ya,"kata Kira

"Enak aja!ya bukan lah,"gerutu Hisagi

"Trus?"

"Ya hanya senior bego aja,"kata Hisagi keki

"Tapi dia lumayan tampan juga tuh,"kata Kusaka

"Cuih!Amit-amit dah,"gerutu Hisagi

* * *

Kembali ke Kaien

"Kai,lo sama adek lo kayak orang pacaran aja,"kata Renji ketawa

"Ya gimana lagi,dia itu adek gw satu-satunya!makanya gw sayang banget sama dia,"kata Kaien

"Adik sih iya,tapi kalau pacar lo si Ichi ntar cemburu gimana?"tanya Ggio

"Ya gak lah,Ichi!"sorak Kaien saat melihat seorang cowok berambut itu menoleh.

"Loh,Kai?ada apa?"tanya Ichigo bingung

"Gak,cuam nyapa aja,gak boleh ya?"kata Kaien

"Ya boleh sih,tapi gw bentar lagi masuk neh."kata Ichigo

"Ya udah,met belajar Chi-chan,"kata Kaien mengecup bibir langsung blushing.

Lalu Ichigo pun berlalu.

"Kai,dia udah tau lo punya adek?"tanya Renji

"Belum,emang napa?"tanya Kaien

"Kalau dia cemburu ngeliat kedekatan lo sama Hisa gimana?"tanya Ggio

"Tenang aja,gak bakalan deh."kata Kaien

Dan mereka asik mengobrol hingga pukul 12 siang.

Saat Hisagi keluar dari kelas ia hanya geleng-geleng dengan kelakuan kakak tak warasnya yang masih di kampus itu.

"His,ditungguin tuh,"kata Kusaka

"Masa bodo,"kata Hisagi keki lalu pergi

"Dasar malu-malu mau,"kata Kusaka tertawa

Hisagi langsung pulang kerumah tanpa memperdulikan kakak begnya itu.

"Hm..aneh,kunci mana ya?"kata Hisagi bingung.

"Astaga! Sama kakak bego lagi!"gerutu Hisagi

"Dasar,kepaksa nunggu di halaman deh,"gerutu Hisagi lalu duduk di halaman rumah sambil memaki kakak tercintanya saat melihat jendela dapur kebuka ia langsung masuk lewat jendela dapur.

* * *

Sementara itu

"Aneh.."

"Ada apa,Kai?"tanya Ggio

"Adek gw kog gak kelihatan ya?"kata Kaien yang baru nyadar

"Masih kuliah mungkin,"kata Ggio

"Gak mungkin,jam segini harusnya dia udah pulang,"kata Kaien

"Ya udah ayo kita cek aja ke kelasnya,"kata Renji

Lalu mereka pun langsung kekelas Hisagi

"Izuru`chan!"sorak Renji

"Eh,Ren-senpai?Ada apa?"tanya Kira

"Udah siap kuliahnya?"tanya Renji

"Udah,dari 30 menit yang lalu,"kata Kira

"Gw tau senpai pasti cari Hisagi kan?dia udah pulang,"kata Kusaka

"Eh,gawat!"Kaien langsung ngacir pulang

"Gio-senpai,Kai-senpai itu pacarnya hisa ya?"tanya Kusaka

"Ntahlah gw bingung,kata Kaien sih aneh deh,"kata Ggio

"Hisa juga bilang cuma senpai bego,"kata Kusaka

* * *

Kaien yang sampai langsung mencari adik tercintanya itu.

"Hisa!His!"Kaien sibuk mencari adiknya kemana-mana

Renji dan Ggio yang nyusul hanya sweatdrop,melihat tingkah laku Kaien yang seperti kehilangan emas itu.

"Kai,emang adik lo segede apa sih?segitunya bener?"kata Renji sweatdrop

"Ya gimana lagi gw hawatir,gimana kalau dia kenapa-kena-Buak!"Kaien kembali meringis

"Dasar Overacting!"Sorak Hisagi dari kamarnya yang dilantai 2 sambil ngelempar bantal

"Hisa?!kog bisa?Lo masuk lewat mana?"tanya Kaien cengo

"Lewat jendela bego!"gerutu Hisagi

"Sorry deh,"Lalu Kaien pun membuka pintu.

* * *

Lalu mereka pun masuk.

"Tumben ada tamu?"kata Hisagi

"Ya mereka teman gw His,"kata Kaien

"O lo bikinin minum?"tanya Hisagi yang masih asik baca komik

"Elo yang bikinin dong,"kata Kaien nyengir

"Dasar,susah kalau punya kakak yang begonya gak ketulungan,"kata Hisagi yang meloncat dari tangga ke ia langsung ke dapur.

Lalu Kaien,Renji dan Ggio langsung ke ruang tamu.

"Kai,gila adik lo atlet lompat tinggi?"kata Ggio

"Gak, aja tuh,"kata Kaien

"Nih,minumnya,"kata Hisagi sambil membawa 3 gelas teh

"Thanks ya,His."kata Kaien

"Iya,tumben teman lo yang mesum itu gak ikut,"kata Hisagi

"Ya gimana lagi,jadi mau gw ajak neh,"kata Kaien nyengir

"Kalau lo ajak,gw cabut dari sini,"gerutu hisagi

"Yah,elo kan Cuma becanda,"kata Kaien

"Becanda lo itu berlebihan!"gerutu Hisagi

"Oya,His mereka ini.."

"Gw tau kog,Ren-senpai dan Gio-senpai kan,"kata Hisagi santai

"Kog tau?"tanya Kaien

"Ya tau lah,Ren-senpai itu kan pacarnya temen gw,kalau Gio-senpai ya gw pernah ketemu aja pas Ospek."kata Hisagi

"Eh,yang bener Gi?"tanya Kaien

"Yep,dulu gw pikir elo ikut Ospek lagi,ternyata gw salah orang,"kata Ggio ketawa

"Dasar,Eh Ren lo udah punya pacar?"kata Kaien kaget

"Hehe,ya gitu deh."kata Renji

"Emang lo gak tau,Kai?"tanya Ggio

"Gak,Emang siapa?"tanya Kaien

"Itu loh,temenya si Hisa ,cowok yang rambut pirang itu,"kata Ggio

"O,yang itu."kata Kaien

"Hisa,jadi lo ini beneran adiknya si Kaien?"tanya Ggio

"Iya emang kenapa?"tanya hisagi bingung

"Itu bedanya kayak langit dan bumi deh,"kata Ggio

"Lo bener tuh,"kata Renji ketawa

"Lo gw libas juga lo!"kata Kaien emosi

"Kalau gitu,lo udah punya gebetan his?"tanya Ggio

"Belum,masih belum ada yang cocok aja,"kata Hisagi

Lalu mereka pun asik mengobrol.

"Wah,udah jam 1 gw cabut dulu ya,"kata Ggio

"Gw juga,"kata Renji

"Oke,hati-hati bro,"kata Kaien

* * *

Lalu Kaien kembali mengganggu adiknya itu.

"Sagi,sibuk bener neh?"kata Kaien yang duduk di samping adiknya

"Ya iyalah,gw kan gak kayak lo,"kata Hisagi yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya

"Hisa,sayang saudara coba aja kalau gak,mungkin gw mau jadi pacar lo,"kata Kaien merangkul Hisagi

"Dasar mesum lo!"kata Hisagi

Kaien hanya tertawa,sambil membelai kepala adiknya itu.

"Kai,lo jangan terlalu manjain gw gini ya,"kata Hisagi

"Eh,emang kenapa His?Lo gak suka?"tanya Kaien

"Bukan gw,tapi ntar pacar lo tuh cemburu,"kata Hisagi

"Iya,gw tau tapi gw sayang banget sama lo His."kata Kaien memeluk Hisagi

"Gw juga sayang sama lo Kai,"kata Hisagi

Kaien langsung kembali mengecup bibir adiknya itu,lalu menyelipkan lidahnya dalam mulut adiknya beberapa saat ia melepaskan ciuman tersebut.

"Kai,jadi pacar lo si Ichigo itu ya?"kata Hisagi

"ya begitulah, gak suka?"tanya Kaien

"Ya gak lah,malahan gw senang karena udah ada yang bisa memperhatiin dan jagain kakak bego gw ini,"kata Hisagi tersenyum

"Lo kenal His?"tanya Kaien

"Gw Cuma pernah denger namanya aja kog,"kata Hisagi

"O gitu,kapan-kapan gw kenalin deh,"kata Kaien tersenyum dan kembali mengecup adiknya itu.

~TBC..

* * *

"Hwa!kenapa malah jadi kebanyakan KaiHisa ya?padahal gw mau bikin KaiIchi?"kata ShuuKai cengo

"Mana gw tau,"kata Kaien

"Dasar,di request lain,malah lain yang lo kerjain,"kata Hisagi

"Gimana lagi,gw ngefans banget dengan KaiHisa,tapi gak apa-apa deh,masih di Chapter berikutnya gw perbanyak KaiIchi deh,"kata ShuuKai

"Dasar,Author stress..."Kata Hisagi sweatdrop

"Thor!kapan gw jadian sama Hisa?"kata Ggio gembira

"Mungkin di chapter depan atau berikutnya,"kata ShuShi

"YEY!"Ggio udah sorak sorai

"Kalau gw mood,"tambah Shushi lagi

Ggio langsung nangis di pojokan

"Dasar,kalau dibaca sekilas kesannya malah KaiHisa neh,"kata Kaien

"Ya gw kebiasaan bikin KaiHisa,dan gw lupa kalau pairingnya KaiIchi,tapi gak apa-apa gw banyakin di chapter depan,"kata ShuuKai

"Oke,Minna!Mind to RnR?"kata semuanya


	2. Chapter 2

**You`re Everything for me**

**By:ShuuKai**

* * *

**Disclaimer :Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated :T(chapter-chapter berikutnya berubah menjadi M)**

**Warning :Yaoi,Gajeness,OOC,Read it like it or not(Maksa).No Flame for this Pairing!**

**Pair :KaiIchi,Kaihisa,HisaGio,KusaHitsu,RenKira**

**Enjoy my fic..**

* * *

Pagi ini Hisagi langsung cengo melihat kakak tercintanya itu yang bisa bangun yang kebetulan gak kuliah langsung tidak biasanya jam segini itu masih molor,tapi pagi ini ia sudah rapi banget seperti orang mau kondangan.

"Tumben udah bangun,"kata Hisagi yang lagi masak nasi goreng

"Ya,gw gak mau ngerepotin adik tersayang gw ini,"kata Kaien nyengir

"Dasar,nih lo makan dulu,"kata Hisagi yang menaruh nasi goreng itu di mejamakan.

"Iya,iya tapi lo suapin dong,"goda Kaien

"Woi bego!lo pikir gw babysister?!"kata Hisagi keki

"Hehe,"Kaien hanya tertawa sambil makan masakan adiknya itu.

Lalu mereka pun sarapan bareng

"His,"

"Apa?"tanya Hisagi

"Lo mau gak gw comblangin ma si Gio?"kata Kaien nyengir

Hisagi langsung tersedak

"Lo ngomong apaan sih?Lo pikir gw ayam kampung dicomblangin segala?!"kata Hisagi kesal

"Hehe,gak gw kan Cuma ngasih saran aja,lo tau gak dia suka tuh sama lo,"kata Kaien nyengir

Hisagi langsung hanya tertawa

"Ya, gw bilangin deh sama si Gio,gw berangkat dulu,"kata Kaien menyambar tasnya dan mengecup bibir adiknya lalu ngacir keluar sebelum dilempar dengan kursi.

"Dasar!KAKAK BEGO!"maki Hisagi

Di kampus

"Gio!melamun aja lo!"sorak Kaien

Ggio yang lagi melamun langsung kaget

"Eh,elo Kai,gw pikir siapa,"kata Ggio kaget

"Hayo!lamunin siapa sih?"goda Kaien

"Siapa yang melamun bego,gw mikir,"bantah Ggio

"Udah,gw tau,kog ngelamunin Hisa kan?"goda Kaien lagi

Ggio langsung langsung ketawa ngakak

"Udah,langsung aja bro!mau gw comblangin gak?"kata Kaien nyengir

"Lo pikir gw apaan pake acara comblangin segala," gerutu Ggio

"Bentar lagi dia datang tuh,"kata Kaien nyengir

"Eh,maksud lo?Dia kan gak Kuliah?"kata Ggio bingung

"Gw tau,tapi gw sengaja ninggalin buku catatan gw paling-paling bentar lagi dia muncul,"kata Kaien nyengir

"Woi!Baka Inu!"Sorak Hisagi

"Eh,Sagi?ada apa?Kangen ma gw?"kata Kaien nyengir

"Siapa yang kangen bego!gw mau ngantarin catatan bego lo ini,"kata Hisagi

"Tumben gak di lempar-lempar,atau segan neh karena ada-Buak!"Kaien langsung meringis karena dibogem Hisagi

"Lo gak bisa ya,gak ngerepotin gw sehari aja,"kata Hisagi keki

"Hehe sorry deh,Sagi-chan,"kata Kaien mengecup kening Hisagi

"Woi!Kai,malah mesra-mesraan lo,kalau di liat si Ichi,Mampus lo!"kata Ggio

"Tenang aja deh,"kata Kaien nyengir

"Dasar,ya udah gw pulang dulu,Bego!gw duluan ya,Gio-senpai,"kata Hisagi lalu pergi

Tanpa disadari Kaien,Ichigo melihat semuanya.

* * *

Siang hari

"Kai,"

"Eh,Chi-chan,ada apa?"tanya Kaien

"Gw mau bicara,"kata Ichigo menyeret Kaien ke tempat lain

Di taman belakang

"Ada apa?"tanya Kaien

"Gw mau nanya,apa lo bener-bener serius sayang sama gw?"tanya Ichigo

"Eh,maksud lo apaan?Ya iyalah gw serius,"kata Kaien bingung

"Kalau lo memang serius,kenapa lo masih godain orang lain?!"kata Ichigo ketus

"Orang lain?Kapan?"tanya Kaien bingung

"Itu tadi pagi,lo masih juga mesra-mesraan sama Hisagi!apa segitu pentingnya dan begitu berharganya dia buat lo Kai!"Kata Ichigo ketus

"Aduh,lo denger dulu,Chi gw sama dia it-"

PLAK!

Kaien langsung meringis

"Lo denger Kai!kalau lo emang lebih milih dy!kita putus!"kata Ichigo lalu pergi

"Chi!Ichi!Woi!Ah,ngambek deh dy,"kata Kaien

Kaien hanya menghela nafas,dan meratapi menyesal,sangat menyesal!

'Seharusnya,gw denger nasihat si Hisa,apalagi Hisa kan sengaja kabur dari dad,dan ganti nama jadi Shuuhei Hisagi,agar gak terkurung di rumah juga dari awal,gw cerita sama Ichi,kalau Hisa itu adik gw.'

* * *

Lalu dengan langkah gontai Kaien pulang ke rumah.

Kaien masuk rumah tanpa ngomong apapun dan langsung masuk ke semakin bingung dengan sikap aneh kakaknya hawatir ia pun menghampiri kakaknya itu.

"Kai-nii lo kenapa lagi?"tanya Hisagi

"Gw gak apa-apa kog, kelelahan aja,"kata Kaien lalu menenggelamkan diri dalam selimutnya

Hisagi tau,kalau kakaknya lagi ada ia langsung pergi dan meninggalkan kakaknya tu.

'Kai-nii kenapa lagi ya?dia ada masalah apa lagi kali ini?'kata Hisagi dalam hati

Lalu ia memutuskan untuk ke luar,dari rumah tersebut hanya sekedar hawatir kalau kakaknya sakit atau ada masalah yang berat,atau -tiba sekelompok orang menghalangi jalanya.

"Woi!Lo Hisagi kan?!"bentak orang berambut orange itu

"Iya,lo siapa dan mau apa?"tanya Hisagi bingung

Tiba-tiba ia langsung meringis saat perutnya ditinju dengan keras.

"Lo tau gw siapa?"bentak orang itu lagi

"Emang lo siapa?!"tanya Hisagi masih meringis

"Asal lo tau!Gw ini pacarnya Kaien!Jangan lo godain dia lagi!Dasar cowok murahan!Cari aja orang lain!"bentak orang itu

"Jangan-jangan lo Ichigo Kurosaki itu ya?"kata Hisagi

"Udah tau masih nanya!Awas kalau lo gangguin Pacar gw lagi!gw gak kan segan-segan untuk ngebunuh lo!"kata Ichigo lalu mengajak teman-temanya dan mengeroyok dia seorang ahli taekwondo sekalipun tapi kalau dikeroyok oleh banyak orang akan kalah Hisagi pun dan yang lainya langsung pergi.

* * *

**Ggio Pov`s**

Ggio baru saja pulang dari ekskull klub sudah mendengar kalau Kaien ada masalah dengan Ichigo,Jadi dia langsung menuju ke rumah turun semakin melewati persimpangan kampus ia kaget melihat seseorang tergeletak di langsung menghampiri orang itu.

"Astaga!Hisagi?Hisa,His,bangun,"kata Ggio menepuk pipi Hisagi

"Aduh,mending gw bawa ke rumah Kaien deh,"kata Ggio mengendong Hisagi.

**End Of Ggio Pov`s**

* * *

Di rumah

Kaien semakin bingung,lalu ia memutuskan untuk ke kamar Hisagi dan menceritakan bagaimanapun,jika ada masalah ia selalu cerita dengan Hisagi.

"His,Hisa!"Kaien langsung membuka pintu kamar Hisagi,tapi Hisagi tidak ada di kamar.

"Hm..ah,mungkin lagi di bawah,"Lalu Kaien pun pergi ke ruang tamu,tapi ia tetap tidak menemukan sosok Hisagi,lalu ia menuju ke dapur dan masih belum menemukan sosok Hisagi.

"Aneh,kemana sih dy?"kata Kaien bingung

TING TONG

"Loh,siapa ya?"lalu Kaien langsung membuka pintu

"Loh,Gio?Ada apa?"

"Kai,hisa,"kata Ggio sambil menyerahkan Hisagi yang pingsan

"Astaga!hisa,His,Lo kenapa?!"kata Kaien mengguncangkan tubuh adiknya itu

"Kai,mending lo letakin dia di tempat tidur dulu,deh."kata Ggio

"Iya,"

Lalu Kaien langsung mengendong Hisagi,dan menukar pakaianya yang basah tersebut lalu membaringkanya di tempat tidur.

"Gio,Hisa kenapa?"tanya Kaien

"Gw gak tau, pulang gw nemuin dia udah kayak gitu,"kata Ggio

"Aduh,Hisa,"kata Kaien prihatin melihat adiknya itu.

"..Ungh..."Hisagi tersadar,dan kembali meringis

"Hisa,lo udah sadar,lo gak apa-apa His?"tanya Kaien

"Gw.. -apa kog.."kata Hisagi yang masih meringis

"Ya udah, gw telpon dokter dulu,"kata Ggio

"Eh,Iya, ,"

Lalu Ggio langsung menelepon dokter.

"His,lo kenapa sampai kayak gini?"kata Kaien hawatir

"Gw,gak apa-apa, ,kalau selama ini gw udah ngeganggu kehidupan lo,"kata Hisagi yang masih meringis

"Lo ngomong apaan sih?Lo itu adik gw,His!Malahan gw lah yang selalu ngerepotin elo,"kata Kaien

Lalu dokter pun datang dan memeriksa Hisagi,setelah memberi obat bius, Hisagi pun tertidur.

"Gimana keadaanya dok?"tanya Kaien

"Dia sudah tidak apa-apa,dia hanya butuh istirahat agak parah,tapi dia akan baik-baik saja,"kata dokter itu

"Syukurlah,"kata Kaien

Lalu dokter itu pun keluar.

"Kai,jadi lo ada maslah ya si Ichi?"tanya Ggio

"Ya begitulah,dia cemburu karena gw dekat sama Hisa."kata Kaien

"O gitu,oya kalau emang si Hisa adek lo,kenapa namanya Shuuhei Hisagi?bukan Shiba Hisagi?"tanya Ggio

"Lo tau,Si Hisa itu anak kesayangan bro,tiap hari dia selalu diantar dan ,dia selalu kesepian saat waktu itu gw bawa kabur dia dari rumah,dengan cara mengatakan kalau dia udah meninggal karena kecelakaan bro,"kata Kaien

"Gila lo Bro,"kata ggio

"Ya gimana lagi,dari pada gw ngelihat dia kesepian aja di rumah,mengurung diri,murung gak enak bro,sejak itu,dia lebih sering tersenyum,tertawa dan kadang-kadang marah karena gw suka gangguin dy,tapi gw lebih senang udah gak kayak dulu supaya gak ketahuan gw ganti namanya dari Shiba Hisagi jadi Shuuhei Hisagi."kata Kaien

"O gitu,lo tau kalau gw di posisi elo gw bakal ngelakuin hal yang sama kog,mana mungkin sebagai seorang kakak membiarin adiknya seperti itu."kata Ggio tersenyum

"Lo bener Gi,thanks ya,"kata Kaien

"Sama-sama,Kai.O ya gw pulang dulu,"kata Ggio

"Oke, -hati ya,Gi."kata Kaien

"Iya,"lalu Ggio pun berlalu

"Ungh..."

"Hisa?Lo udah bangun?Lo gak apa-apa?"tanya Kaien hawatir

"Gw gak apa-apa, gw,ini salah gw,"kata Hisagi lagi

"Lo ngomong apaan sih,His?"kata Kaien bingung

"Gw tau,selama ini gw udah ngerepotin lo,maaf gw,gw janji gw gak kan ganggu lo -"

Kaien langsung mengecup bibir adiknya itu.

"His,udah lo jangan bilang kayak gitu dong,gw ini abang gak ada kata merepotkan okay?"kata Kaien sambil memeluk Hisagi erat

"Kai,lo perlakuin gw biasa aja ya,lo jangan perlakuin gw kayak orang yang bahkan lebih dari pacar lo,"kata Hisagi lagi

"His,lo itu adek gw,ya tentu beda dong,apalagi lo adek gw satu-satunya."kata Kaien

"Kai,lo mungkin gak tau,tapi gw ini bukan adek lo satu-satunya masih punya adik kandung yang lain,hanya saja dia tinggal sama paman Uki,Kai."kata Hisagi lagi

"Kog gw gak tau,His?"kata Kaien bingung

"Ya wajar, umur dy sama gw aja 3 tahun,makanya lo gak tau."kata Hisagi lagi

"Tunggu dulu,adek gw yang satu itu,Cewek atau cowok?"

"Cewek,Kai."

"Wah,penasaran gw,"kata Kaien

"Tenang aja,nanti lo bakal ketemu kog,Ya udah gw mau tidur gw harus kuliah,"kata Hisagi tersenyum

"Kalau gak sehat gak usah dulu,His."

"Tenang aja,"kata Hisagi.

* * *

~TBC

* * *

"Yey!chapter 2 update!"

"Woi,perbanyak dong,pair utamanya,"kata Hisagi

"Hehe amanlah itu,"kata Kaien

"Makasih buat Winter aoi sakura yang udah mau mereview,"kata Hisagi

"Oke minna RnR pliss!"kata semuanya


End file.
